


Won't Go Home Without You

by lyrical_heart



Series: Dumped [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Darcy likes surprises, F/M, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, Is Loki cheating?, Sorry Not Sorry, Suspicous, Sweet, What is going on, well sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrical_heart/pseuds/lyrical_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six months since Loki and Darcy began dating. Loki wants to celebrate their anniversary and tries to plan a surprise. Darcy thinks Loki's up to something mischievous. Let's just see how this one plays out, shall we? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything and Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is the shortest one of the story. It really isn't meant to give much substance, but it is a preface to the coming tale.
> 
> The story title is based off of "Won't Go Home Without You" by Maroon 5, and the chapter title and lyrics are from "I Wish You Would" by Taylor Swift.  
> Normally I'd post links to the songs, but I'm feeling lazy.
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

_You always knew how to push my buttons_  
 _You give me everything and nothing_  
 _This mad mad love makes you come running_

* * *

“Hey Lok, could ya hand me another slice of pizza?” Darcy managed to (almost literally) spit out as she chewed on the slice already in her mouth.

Tonight was just a typical Monday night for Loki and Darcy. After a long day at work, they came home, and after Darcy attempted to make dinner while Loki “helped” (aka: almost burnt down the kitchen, _thank you very much—Asgardians really should never be allowed anywhere NEAR a kitchen. Like ever. Or at least, no Æsir princes. Or Jötun. But whatever._ ), they settled on ordering pizza from their usual place down the street.

Loki gave a side glance with a smirk whilst leaning forward to grab a slice of pizza for his love. He took in the sight of her: clear blue eyes fixed on the TV screen, wavy chestnut brown hair pulled back into a messy clip style, white tank top that leaves little to the imagination, legs crossed on the couch.

_She couldn't be any more breathtaking._

Darcy turned to face him, and he couldn't help the small smile that came across his face.

“Wha?” Darcy mumbled as she plucked the slice of pizza from Loki’s hand. She was too adorable for her own good.

Loki shook his head, and wiped the bit of sauce that had made its way onto the corner of her mouth. She giggled a bit when she realized how messy she'd been.

Darcy swallowed, and gave Loki one small, sweet kiss before leaning onto his shoulder. 

Loki put his arm around her, pulling her completely against him. Darcy cuddled into his side and continued nibbling at her food while watching the show.

Oh, this mortal. He knew from the first time they met he’d be in for a ride with her. But not only did she surpass all his expectations, she shattered them. She was now his, and he hers. And with every slice of pizza she scarfed down, every emotion that passed her face when she watched her favorites TV shows, the way she moved when she walked, the way she bit her lip when she was concentrating…

The list went on and on. She’d become his everything. And she didn't even know it.

But he’d find a way to show her, that was for sure.


	2. Eyes on you, eyes on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki begins to plan, and Darcy smells something fishy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Intro to Eminem's "Without Me" starts up*
> 
> Guess who's back, back again?  
> Sami's back, tell a friend
> 
> Lyrics and chapter title from this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7Gf2SOmz5Q%22). :)

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave_

_Don't know what's got into me_

_Why I feel this way_

_Can we dance real slow?_

_Can I hold you, can I hold you close?_

* * *

Loki and Darcy had fallen into a routine over the past 6 months. Get up. Go to work. Come home. Relax. Go to bed. And sometimes sex found its way in there as well. Either way, they were in dire need of something new.

Loki contemplated all of this as he stared deep into the deep hazelnut abyss that lied in his cup. He was happy with Darcy, and she seemed happy with him, but he feared they’d become a bit too complacent. He worried that if they continued like this, she’d find someone else. That had always been one of his deepest fears; growing close to someone only for them to walk away.

It had happened to him before, many times. Over the years, the hurt and rejection had made him cold and distant, using fear and chaos as a barrier to push others away. But Darcy, she had been different. When he’s with her, he doesn’t want to push her away. He wants to hold her close. He wants to be the only one who would get to see her every morning. And now he can be.

He wanted to show how much he loves her, respects her, adores her. He glanced over to his phone as a little reminder for their 6 month anniversary appeared.

With that, an idea popped into his head. Maybe he could surprise her Friday, maybe even make her think he forgot about their anniversary, and then at the last minute surprise her.

_Perfect._

A half scheming Cheshire cat smile crept upon his face.

_Friday will be one hell of a night._

* * *

Darcy couldn’t help but watch his while he worked. He was just so damn sexy.

The way his eyebrows seemed to draw together when he was focused, the way he coolly ran his fingers through his hair and he cocked one eyebrow when he was trying to push through a project, the way, he stared thoughtfully into his coffee cup when he got distracted. He was just so attractive.

Darcy tried not to stare too much, seeing that Jane, the all knowing, all seeing boss seemed to have this uncanny way of catching Darcy doing all the things she’s not supposed to at all the right times. Jane was her friend, but sometimes that woman needed to calm down on the science, and go get off with her boyfriend, or at least eat some damn food. That woman was hangry practically all the time, and it was irritating to deal with.

_I swear, if it wasn’t for me, that woman would starve to death._

Darcy thought all of this through while she was entering data. And then, after about 5 minutes, she found herself staring at Loki again.

Only this time he had a look on his face that literally only he could make. By the looks of it, he was scheming. She knew that him and mischief went hand in hand, but Loki scheming was rarely ever a good thing. Especially after the whole “Thor doesn’t do well with mild pranks ( _even though it was only a rubber snake in him and Jane’s toilet_ )” incident a few months ago.

Darcy began to snicker at the thought of it. Thor had been so scared he nearly ripped the plumbing out of the wall to defeat the “Midgardian serpent of the sea”, only stopping when he realized Jane was standing in the doorway, furious and soaked. After she’d cooled (and dried) off, she explained that it wasn’t real and he needed to fix her toilet.

But anyways, Darcy needed to get back to the matter at hand: finding out what mischief was doing.

She casually rose from her desk, and made her way over to his desk.

“Do I want to know what you’re thinking about?” She spoke as she stood at his side.

He jumped at the sound of her voice. He’d become so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed she was there. He quickly grabbed his phone and hid it in the pocket of his work trousers.

“Uh, no, probably not.” He responded, clearing his throat and not meeting her eyes.

Darcy knew him well enough to know he only behaved like this when he was hiding something.

“Are…you okay?” She asked with hesitance. He turned to face her.

“Of course. Why would you think otherwise, my dear?” Despite his sweet tone and deceptive smile, there was a glassy look in his eyes that gave him away.

“Oh, no reason.”

She didn’t even realized she’d begun fiddling with her hands until Loki lovingly took them in his own. He rose to his feet, not breaking eye contact.

“I love you. I want you to know that.”

“I know. I love you too.” Darcy gave a half convincing smile before giving him a quick peck on the lips and returning to her own desk.

Something weird was going on with him. It had to be. He wasn’t usually that distracted.

_Something tells me I need to keep my eye on him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends!! So, I'm sorry I've been gone for like 9 months!! I got super busy with work (oh and I got a new job in April/May so yay!!) and so yeah.
> 
> I actually have to get up early in the mornings for work now (booooooo), so I haven't had much time to write. But I'm back now, and hopefully here to stay! :)
> 
> I'll be hopefully doing weekly updates again, so stay tuned! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I'm totally being a tease and I'm sorry (sort of)! :) This really is just a teaser of the next chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think of it! Review, comment, leave kudos, bake me a cake (wait what), etc. I really do love hearing from you all, whether it be encouragement/praise or constructive criticism (and feel free to call me out on any typos. I miss those from time to time)! :)
> 
> And I promise, more juicy drama is ahead!! :)


End file.
